Edo Tarô
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Le célèbre conte japonais Momo Taro revisité par Full Metal Alchemist ! Tous aux abris !


**Disclamers:** '_Full Metal Alchemist'_© n'appartient qu'à Hiromu Arakawa avec Ed ® le mini-bouffon (ouf, l'a rien entendu), et les nombreux bishô sont à leurs auteurs respectifs (même s'ils sont à moi !)

**Influence:**Momo Tarô, évidemment ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il s'agit d'un conte très célèbre au Japon que je vous conseille à tous de les lire. Pour ceux qui connaissent, ils verront les aberrations...

**Edo Tarô**

Ed : P'tain, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de te mettre comme héroïne !

Mwa : Mais nooooon ! Je suis pas l'héroïne c'est toi le héros (note : je rappelle que cette fanfic s'intitule bien 'Edo Tarô')

Ed : Ah, je préfère ça !

Il était une fois, une jeune, charmante et bioutifolle demoiselle, nommée Kishû, qui lavait son linge près de la rivière... soudain, elle trouva une pêche géante navigant sur celle-ci... elle la ramena chez elle, et à l'aide de ses seize autres fiancés bishô _(si vous saviez comme la liste est longue !)_, elle l'ouvrit et... oh ! Surprise ! Elle tomba nez à nez avec un tout rikiki bonhomme blond, assis en tailleur dedans... Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Oh ! Mais quel adorable petit homme ! Comment t'app...

- QUOI ? QUI EST CE QUE TU TRAÎTES DEPETIT POIS PAS PLUS GROS QU'UN GRAIN DE SABLE QU'ON EST OBLIGÉ DE VOIR DANS UN MICROSCOPE, ESPÈCE DE GRELUCHE SANS CERVELLE ! MOI UN ALCHIMISTE DE HAUTE RENOMMÉE ! »

Et, immédiatement, elle tomba sous le charme _(je vous ai étonnés, hein !)_ du galant jeune garçon :

« Oh là on se calme le nain ! D'abord on dit "la **GRANDE** et **FORMIDABLE** Kishû" ! Rajoute greluche si tu veux, mais n'oublie pas **GRAND**... c'est pas ton cas pas vrai ? _(chui sadique avec mes persos favoris, c'est connu)_  
-JE VAIS TE SAIGNER S****E !  
-Mais en fait...  
-GRRRR ?  
-T'es qui exactement ? »

Digne d'un manga, notre ami tomba à la renverse dans sa pêche, une grosse goutte perlant la figure de chaque bishô...

« Mais laisse moi me présenter d'abord ! Je suis Kishû Shindara, une simple wonderfolle et bioutifolle jeune fille qui veut se faire passer pour japonaise, et qui vit près d'une rivière _(tiens allez, on va l'appeler Kamigawa...)_... et voici mes bishô à moua _(je vous épargne la présentation des heureux élus)_ et pour finir... voici Roy Mustang !  
-Tiens Edo ! C'est mon bon vieux copain la Crevette, ça ! Comment tu vas ?  
-Colonel ! Je vais vous faire votre fête !  
-Ah vous vous connaissez vous deux ? Tant mieux ! Alors tu t'appelles Edo ? Mais que fais-tu dans cette pêche géante ? Tu te prends pour James ? _(cf. le dessin animé/livre 'James et la Pêche Géante')_  
-... Oui, je m'appelle Edo Tarô, je suis un apprenti alchimiste... mon rêve c'est de devenir alchimiste d'État... et si je me retrouve dans cette pêche, c'est à cause d'une transmutation ratée. Je cherchais à recoudre par l'alchimie mon caleçon que j'ai déchiré dans une bagarre parce qu'on m'a injustement traité de "Super-Nain-de-Jardin-Miniature", mais il s'est transformé en pêche géante et j'ai été emprisonné à l'intérieur, puis transporté jusqu'ici...  
-Puis nous connaissons la suite : une merveilleuse et tendre fille t'a ramené chez elle et t'a libéré de ta prison sucrée.  
-J'aurais pas vraiment dis ça de la fille, mais oui, voilà l'histoire... je suis désespéré, je ne deviendrais jamais Alchimiste d'État...  
-Bah ouais, t'es qu'un raté le Nabot !  
-COLONEL ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !  
-Edo Tarô ! J'ai une idée pour toi »

La dame lui expliqua son fameux plan :

"Sur l'île Onigashima, il y a un Démon Senseï qui connaît l'alchimie. Si jamais tu arrives à le battre, il te l'apprendra. Ainsi tu n'échoueras plus à l'examen d'entrée pour être un brillant Alchimiste  
-Oui ! C'est vraiment une brillante idée ! Merci, j'y vais de ce pas !  
-A bientôt, et reviens moi vite !  
-... »

Il s'en alla, Kishû pensant à lui désespérément _(Au grand damne de ce dernier)_ ... :

_**Les bishô**__ :_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là nous ? On veut retourner dans nos séries respectives ! »

* * *

Notre ami se rendit donc sur l'île Onigashima, où il y rencontra trois compagnons, prénommés Alphonse, Winry et... non, Rose faut la butter... alors Armstrong ! Voilà :

« QUOI ? POURQUOI QU'IL EST LÀ LUI ?  
-Voyons Edo ! Il est ton allié ! Ton compagnon d'aventures ! Tu as le troubadour-artiste, la mécano, tu as besoin d'un homme fort dans le groupe !  
-Riza est mieux qualifiée pour ça ! .  
-... Faudra que je la butte celle la aussi, elle est trop proche de mon Royounet... non, j'ai dit un HOMME fort !  
-SEXISTE !  
-Non pas du tout je suis féministe à 200 pour 100! Oh et pis chiottes l'histoire continue ! »

À mi-chemin de la montagne, ils affrontèrent les sept diablotins-diaboliques... alias les Homonculus... ils triomphèrent vaillamment et continuèrent leur route :

« Merde ! Pourquoi c'est toujours Full Metal Nabot qui gagne ?  
-Oh la ferme le palmier ! C'est MON histoire ! »

Arrivés aux sommets, ils se battirent contre le démon Izumi Senseï... mais, évidemment, jamais ils ne gagnèrent :

« TOUS CES EFFORTS POUR RIEN ? A QUOI CA SERT D'ÊTRE VENUS LÀ ALORS ?  
-Nii-san ne pourra pas être alchimiste, hein ?  
-Bah bien sûre que si ! J'ai une botte secrète ! »

En effet, le Démon Izumi Senseï, souffrant de solitude comme un yéti dans sa grotte parce que son fils était mort (Al, Alex & Winry : "Oh, comme c'est poignant !" ; Ed : #_Envie de gerber_#), prit en affection Edo et Al et leur enseigna l'alchimie... un mois passa, accompagné de toutes les tortures que peut faire subir Izumi à ses élèves, puis, devenus des scientifiques accomplis, ils rentrèrent chez Kishû...

« C'était dur et intensif, mais au moins, je connais le Grand Œuvre »

Au passage, sur le chemin du retour, Edo perdit son bras et sa jambe dans un pari (qui mangera sa soupe chaude le moins vite ?)... heureusement Winry se révéla comme étant la déesse du pays des Méka-Greffes et lui donna sa bénédiction... ses moignons furent remplacés par d'authentiques Auto-mails ! La déesse repartit dans son pays, ainsi qu'Armstrong à Central City pour son business et Al voulut découvrir Shambala... Tout de gloire vêtu, Edo fut bien accueilli à son retour :

« EEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOO ! MON AMOOOOOUR TU ES DE RETOUR !  
-Heu, finalement je préfère rester avec le Démon...  
-Ah non ! Tu resteras à jamais avec moua pour toujours ! Tu feras partie de ma collec' de bishô ! On se mariera et on n'aura pas d'enfants !  
-AAARGL NOOOOOOOON !

Et jamais il ne put rentrer dans son vrai chez lui...

**OWARI **(29 novembre 2005)


End file.
